Wings of Destiny
by wgoldwing
Summary: After helping save Cape Suzette from an Air Pirate attack, Higher for Hire is the favorite company for cargo deliveries, but can that take a sudden turn? What is Louie's new attraction and why it is such a success? And just what Shere Khan is looking for and why he is willing to take any measures necessary to obtain it? Please read an review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Talespin and related characters are property of Walt Disney© Company. The author do not claim property over any characters belonging to Disney, and no profit has been made from the writing of this fanfic. This is for entertainment purposes only._

Wings of Destiny

Chapter 1

_- Higher for Hire, Afternoon -_

The _Superflight 100_ engines in the old cargo plane roared to life and soon the aircraft was gaining speed on the water, taking off and soaring in the afternoon sky, moving past the famous cliffs of _Cape Suzette_.

- Aaah, nothing like a day off after saving the city, huh kiddo? - The big gray bear on the pilot's seat grinned as he nudged his young navigator, who at that moment was looking down at the ocean below.

- Oh yeah! And I can still see the _U.S.S. Valiant_ down there, Papa Bear. I guess they will take her home soon - Kit said, referring to the huge battleship who patrolled the waters close to _Cape Suzette._

- Well, it doesn't look like old Karny will be showing up anytime soon! - Baloo said. -Many of his idiots got arrested and his big airship will need a lotta patches to fix the damage the boys in the _Valiant_ gave 'im. Guess we get some vacations from Air Pirates!

- About time too...- the young bearcub whispered - I was checking the schedule for next week, Baloo, and we have...

-Aw, c'mon, partner, not today! - Baloo chided - Today, we party, and we RE-LAX! Next stop, _Louies!_

And the yellow seaplane swerved to the side, course set to the pilots bar.

Meanwhile, in her apartment, _Higher for Hire_ owner, Rebecca, was cooking dinner and enjoying a peaceful afternoon with her daughter, while the little girl was tuned to the radio listening to her favorite show: _Danger Woman._

- Those Air Pirates are no match for the _Danger Woman!_ - the yellow bearcub girl boasted as she jumped on the couch, wearing a pasta strainer pot on her head and a red blanket tied around her neck as a cape.

Rebecca simply watched her daughter and giggled. - Well, _Danger Woman_, don't forget that you need to eat your veggies to remain strong so you can fight the pirates.

The little girl made a grimace, and Rebecca added - And don't forget your secret food, the _Danger Woman Ice cream_.

Molly grinned and jumped again. - Yippy!

Rebecca sat on the couch and hugged her daughter, happy to be home.

Downtown, in a small coffee shop, right next to a known ice cream shop, a retriever barista was serving a nice mocha cup to a bear in his twenties who sat at one of the stools, wearing glasses, jeans and a leather jacket.

- Thanks Phil - Jon Goldwing smiled at the barista.

- You are welcome kid... hey, radio been booming this afternoon about how the crew of _Higher for Hire_ helped liberate the _Valiant_ and save the town from those pirates...you work there now, don't you?

- Yep - Jon said as he took a sip of his coffee - but it wasn't just the crew...all the cargo pilots who hang out at _Louie's _risked their lives to liberate the ship.

- Still, kid, if you helped, you did all the business owners here a big one. We'd have to close down if those pirates had taken everything. - Phil said honestly.

- You're kidding? Where I'd get my coffee if you did? Nobody does it like you. - Jon grinned as he slowly drunk his cup, savoring it. However, when he went to pay, Phil shook his head .

- On me this time, kid. No arguments or no more coffee. - The barista said.

Jon simply smiled - Yes Sir. Thanks Phil. - and walked out to where he had his motorcycle parked, mounted it, started the engine and rode off.

And on the other side of the street, a black car immediately started its engine and rode off, following the accountant.

And at _Louie's,_ a huge celebration party was going on.

- Hubba-dubba Baloo ma man, you came! - The simian bartender swung from one of the lamps on the ceiling and landed on a table before the big gray pilot who just came through the door and high fived him and the young navigator by his side.

- Wouldn't have missed it, cuz! - Baloo grinned. - Hey fellas! Any pirates around? - Baloo chuckled while addressing the reunited pilots in the bar, who helped fend off the pirates and save _Cape Suzette_.

The answer was a huge general laughter from all of them, old Willie saying - Maybe , son, but we gotta look for them! They must be hiding under the tables! - which prompted more laughter.

- A round for everyone on the house tonight! - Louie announced, which was greeted with cheers.

- So, Louie - Baloo started as he sat on a stool before the bar - how about something special for the best navigator in the world here? After all, his plan saved the day! - the big bear put an arm around Kit proudly.

- Say no more, cuz! A Krakatoa Double Special for our bright kid here! - the monkey grinned as he started preparing his super-special sundae, while the bearcub himself was blushing.

-Aw, guys, c'mon...it was a teamwork, everybody did their part and we all beat the pirates together! - Kit said, but Louie and Baloo were having none of it, and in seconds, the biggest sundae in the Caribbean was sitting before the young bearcub.

- Dig in, Lil' Britches, you deserve it - Baloo grinned. - You are the star of the day!

- Oh! - Louie gasped - And talking about stars... - the bartender got up on the counter and swung his way through the hanging lamps and landed on the stage, behind him a huge curtain and before him a tall microphone on a stand.

- Okay, my buddies, fellas and good looking people, ladies and gentlemen! - the monkey announced - We got tonight, for the first time, a VERY special show that will knock you all off yer shoes and make yer hats flip! Everyone, a round of applause for...The Lady in Green - he grinned and hopped off the stage.

The lights in the bar dimmed down and the stage curtains opened. It was dark, but a curvy, feminine silhouette could be seen. And then a slow placed romantic tune started... the monkey band playing by the stage. All eyes looking at the shadow in the center.

And then she started singing. It was breathtaking. Her voice was sultry but well filled and the emotion on the song was as if sung by a princess from a fairy tale. It was a song about loss and then win...about Love and intense feelings.

And then she stepped forward into the spotlight. She was an exotic, Cocker Spaniel with light fur and darker ears that flowed like hair by her shoulders...a mesh of the same fur color of her ears dangling from above her forehead and over her face. Her honey colored eyes gazed at the audience displaying emotion and confidence as she sang. She was wearing a long, glittery dark green dress, green gloves, her bare paws visible under the dress, and she held the microphone and sung with a voice that would impress Broadcast Sally and melt the coldest heart.

Around the bar, all the mouths were open and all eyes were on the stage. Those included Baloo, and even Kit. Her voice swooned everyone present and even brought tears to some.

And soon, it was all over, she finished the song, retreating to the shadows of the stage as the curtains closed. And, after a long silence, the house erupted in applause and cheers!

- Man, oh, Man, oh MAN! Louie, where didja find that beauty? - Baloo grinned as he applauded.

- Trade secret, cuz - the monkey grinned - OKAY EVERYONE! NEXT SHOW ON TUESDAY SAME TIME! BE HERE OR MISS IT!

Even Kit was still mesmerized - Wow...she...wow...

- Hey cuz...if yer "Lady in Green" even got our kiddo here floating, you got a real success in yer hands! - Baloo chuckled and high fived the bar owner.

- You know it cuz! - Louie grinned.

The party went on, but downtown in _Cape Suzette, _ in the headquarters of the richest businessman in town, work went on as usual despite the late hours.

Sitting at the large, round table, Shere Khan himself was getting the reports from the directors of each of his company's branches. One of the reports he was about to receive however, were half-expected.

- What is the status of the prototype's development? - The intimidating tycoon tiger asked calmly.

A frightened black panther wearing glasses and a suit cleared his throat - Sir...the engineers have come to a halt. They have tried all the configurations they could think of, but without a working model to clone, or the original blueprints, completing a functional prototype has not been possible.

Khan merely looked with his usual cold, expressionless gaze. - Very well. Put the engineers on unpaid leave then. Until we have the blueprints, their services are not required and the department will be suspended until further notice.

The panther was left with his mouth open, but swallowed and nodded - Yes Sir.

Khan then pressed a button on his intercom - Miss Snarly. Get me in contact with Mr. Jones urgently. I want him in my office before morning.

The tiger then placed his hands together, touching his clawed fingers and squinted his eyes, in deep thought.

- _Higher For Hire, Monday Morning -_

- Higher for Hire, one moment please! - Rebecca answered the phone while holding another phone to her ear. - Yes, Sir, Higher for Hire! Yes, our crew was part of the _Valiant's_ saving! For tomorrow? of course, Sir! Hello, Higher for Hire, one moment please! JON, NEED YOUR HELP HERE! -she yelled at her accountant.

- And...I...Need...help...too...- wheezed the golden brown bear under the weight of a huge, heavy crate that he was helping Baloo carry.

- Nfff...don't...complain...Books...let's just...get this...over with - Baloo grunted as both bears carried another one of several crates into the _Sea Duck_. - WILDCAT! - Baloo screamed - How about that cart we need to load this?

The feline mechanic had half of his body inside one if the engines of the _Sea Duck_. - Ah, yeah! That cart wuz really sick, Baloo! Only had one wheel! So I took out the other one so it wouldn't feel lonely! When I get a new one, they they'll be both happy together!

Baloo blinked and smacked his own forehead. - Never mind, this is the last one...c'mon Books, help me out.

More grunting was followed by both bears carrying the last crate inside the _Sea Duck_. The gray pilot closed the cargo hatch and sighed in relief - Well, the worst is over now...

- BALOO, YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT FIVE MINUTES AGO! - Rebecca screamed from her office.

The big bear pilot quickly signed his flight scheduled and handled it to Jon - Tag, pal, yer it! - and before the accountant could answer, Baloo dashed inside the _Sea Duck_ and WildCat barely had time to jump off the wing before the yellow cargo plane backed away from the docks, did a reverse 180° turn and sped through the water and soon was just a dot in the sky.

- JON, NEED HELP WITH THESE PHONES! - Another scream by the business woman came out.

- I Love my Job, I Love my Job, I Love my Job, I Love my Job - the accountant whispered as he walked back inside the office.

When he walked in, Rebecca was already dressed in her trenchcoat - Jon, get the calls, make the sales, take the complaints, balance the accounts, and smile while I go to these clients to get these contracts signed - she had a folder full of papers in her hand. - I'll be back in three hours.

- Aye aye Sir - the accountant chuckled before he could stay anything else, the phone rang and Rebecca was out through the door.

The hours passed and after two hours, the phones finally gave the golden bear a break. He was now busy with the papers when loud sounds of water splashing outside and a bump startled him. - What the...what was that...- he quickly got up and looked through the window.

He saw a small seaplane that seemed to have seen better days, and a figure climbing out from the cockpit, walking a bit dizzy at first and then after some head shakes, walking straight again. He shook his head, dismissing it and went back to the desk.

That however didn't last long, for as soon as he sat down, there was a knock at the door.

- Please, come in - He answered, and the door opened. Standing before him was the same figure from the docks. Now that he could see well, it was a bit taller than Rebecca, wearing purple jeans, a bomber jacket, a green scarf, goggles and a pilot's hat. Behind the goggles, the bear could spot a dog's face. - Uh, welcome to Higher for Hire...how can we help you?

The strange pilot-like character walked in and looked around, stopping before the desk, raising the goggles and lowering the scarf. - Hi! Huh, is Mr. Baloo here? - the stranger spoke in a feminine voice. It was a woman.

Jon blinked twice in surprise and answered - Ah, no...Miss.. he left a few minutes ago to deliver cargo...he should be back late this afternoon.

- Oh... - she said sounding disappointed - Aw, alright! I'll wait for him on my plane then! Thank you, Mr...?

The accountant got up and offered his hand - Goldwing...Jon Goldwing, Miss...?

She smiled and shook his hand - Bonnie Ellis! Nice to meet you! Goldwing, nice! Just like my plane! Cute name!

Jon instantly blushed from that comment but smiled and nodded at her as she waved and walked out.

As she approached her plane at the docks, however, she was surprised that a small lion dressed as a mechanic had the engine lid open and was checking around.

- Hey! That's my plane! - She growled and came running, only to be greeted by a face full of smudge.

-Ah, yeah! She was all "cough cough cough" because her carburetor was all clogged and such, but I told her to stay calm while I cleaned and now she is like "whoooooosh!" - WildCat simply explained.

Bonnie blinked twice, not sure of what to say or do. Then she walked to her plane and turned the engine on and it roared to life with a clear and powerful sound. - But...but...it was...now it is...HOW? Wow, thank you! - she smiled happy like a kid and offered a hand to WildCat. He shook her hand with a paw full of grease.

- Yer welcome! She's a beauty! They don't make those anymore! - the mechanic said.

- I know, but I Love her! - Bonnie grinned - Hey, maybe you can help me with these flaps...

From a black car parked near the docks, a rat wearing a fedora and trenchcoat was looking through his binoculars at the pilot girl, the mechanic and her plane, shook his head in dismissal then focused on _Higher for Hire's_ office, where Rebecca's car had just parked by and the business woman walked in.

- Well, how are things? Do we have more clients? - she grinned as she walked through the door.

Jon hung up the phone and held an agenda full of scribbled names, numbers and dates. - A few...

Rebecca grinned and did a happy dance - Yes! And with the contracts I just closed, we are doing just great! How about the rest?

- Just finished the accounts, Miss Cunningham. May I go out for my lunch time now? - the golden brown bear asked.

- Lunch...oh...actually...I had no lunch either...- Rebecca realized. - Let's go! There's a good restaurant just a few blocks from here! - she got his jacket from the coat hanger and tossed him.

- Not one around ice cream shops with trucks-crossing streets? - he chuckled, slipping the jacket on.

- VERY funny - she glared - Just for that, YOU pay, Mister.

They walked out of the office and into Rebecca's car, and soon were off.

However, they were not alone. A familiar, black car followed them from a distance.

Meanwhile, at Kit's school, it was lunch break too. But instead of having fun with the other kids or the other members of the Jungle Aces, he was sitting on a bench under a tree and going through a pack of old _Flyboy_ magazines.

- Hey Kit, what you're doing? - a young hyena known as Ernie, one of Kit's friends came and sat down on the bench.

- Hey Ernie! Just...some research. - the navigator answered while looking.

- Those are old magazines - Ernie noticed. - What you are looking for?

- Something, maybe...oh? - he stopped as he spotted an article and grinned - this is...this looks like...- he squinted his eyes and brought the magazine closer to look at a photo.

- What is it? - the young hyena asked.

- I don't know, Ernie...but if I am right... - he whispered - then I guess I'm going to solve a big mystery!

Not far from the docks, Rebecca and Jon just finished their lunch.

- Mmm, okay, you win. This is a great restaurant...and cheap! How did you find out? - the accountant asked his boss.

Rebecca simply smiled - Baloo. He surprised me one night when we went out and could not find any free tables in fancy restaurants in town...he brought me here...of course, I was worried the service would be bad and the food, because of the looks and price...but it is actually one of the best in town.

Jon simply smiled - Baloo brought you here for dinner?

Rebecca coughed a bit and blushed - Well...yes. As friends. Not...FRIENDS in that way, but...friends! You know what I mean!

The accountant just smiled brighter, prompting another glare from his boss.

- WHAT? - she said - What are you implying, Mister?

Jon put his hands up - I didn't say anything!

- And if you want to have a job, you better not! - the business woman said.

Moments later they were walking out of the restaurant, toward Rebecca's car, when their path was interrupted by two lions huge as mountains, standing before a dark limousine.

- Mr. Goldwing? - One of them asked.

The bear looked surprised - Ah...yes?

- Mr. Khan wishes to see you, Sir. Right now. - the other lion said.

- Shere Khan? - Rebecca said puzzled - But...now? We are during work hours, can't he set an appointment?

One of the lions simply looked at Rebecca. - Are you with Mr. Goldwing, Ma'am?

- No she is not - Jon quickly answered.

- Why, of course I am, I am his boss and..HEY! - she gasped as arms that were thick as tree trunks grabbed them and threw them inside the limo, closing the door. Next thing the tires were screeching and the car was speeding off fast.

- _Cape Suzette, Shere Khan's office_ -

A visit to Khan's office was not always the most enjoyable experience. Especially when you are thrown inside said office. And that is exactly what happened with Jon and Rebecca.

The two bears groaned and got up.

- Mr. Khan, you REALLY need to consider making phone calls instead of using these... methods - Rebecca complained, having experienced this kind of "meeting" before.

The tiger stood looking through the huge windows, his back turned to them. - Miss Cunningham? What a surprise. I did not request your presence specifically, my apologies. - He then turned around, his arms behind his back, standing proudly - The only one I must talk to is Mr. Wilson Jonathan Goldwing here.

The accountant squinted his eyes as he walked closer to the desk, looking up at the tiger who was almost a foot taller than him. - And how can I help you...Mr. Khan?

Khan simply gave a hint of a smile and gazed with penetrating eyes - I think that you know, Mr. Goldwing. I have been patient, but my engineering team was...lacking. And time...is money. So now, here we are and I must recuperate my investment.

Rebecca looked even more puzzled, from Jon to Khan. - Wait! One moment here now. Jon, just what is he talking about?

Khan ignored the bearess and looked straight into Jon's eyes with a predatory look, who returned the gaze without blinking. - I want the blueprints, Mr. Goldwing.

- There are NO blueprints, Mr. Khan - Jon calmly said. - I am a certified public accountant, not an aircraft engineer. You have the company and everything in it.

- NOT everything, boy - Khan snarled. - The blueprints were never found, neither was a working model. Without that, the company is worthless. And I am sure that you must know something about those.

- Well, I am sorry to disappoint you. We were not that close. - the bear said. - You own everything that belonged to that company, and I do not wish to have anything to do with it. I hope you find what you are looking for...now if you'll excuse me... - and the accountant turned around and walked to the elevator.

- I do not believe that I own everything that I paid for, Mr. Goldwing - Khan said at the leaving bear. - But I will. Good day.

Rebecca hurried after Jon and at the street, she stopped in front of him. - Now, just WHAT was that? Blueprints? Company? Aircraft Engineer? Just...WHO are you, Mr.. Mr...WILSON Jonathan Goldwing? - she confronted him, pushing him back and poking her right index finger on his chest.

Jon opened his mouth to speak but no words came out...he then looked down and sighed. - I guess I should not hide this from you guys anymore...I'll tell everything at the office.

Meanwhile, a familiar yellow seaplane had just arrived the docks before _Higher for Hire_, and Baloo stepped out.

- Hum...now where's everyone...- he wondered, scratching his head.

- Mr. Baloo? It's really you? - A feminine voice called and Baloo spotted a girl dressed as a pilot stepping out of a worn out plane.

- One and only, kid...- he grinned - and you are?

- I'm Bonnie Ellis Sir! It's a pleasure to see you again! - she offered her hand and the gray pilot bear shook it confused.

- Again? Well, girl, I don't think we ever met before! - he smiled.

- Yes we did! At least I saw you while we were at _Louie's _last Friday - she said excitedly.

- Ah...but...you're sure? I know all the pilots at _Louie's _and can't remember you, kid. - he said suspicious.

- Oh, I'm not a pilot yet! But I want to be! I want you to teach me! - she smiled, her fluffy tail wagging behind her.

- You are not a pilot and you were at _Louie's?_ Girl, wait...just WHERE were you then? - he said annoyed.

She rolled her eyes - I was singing! At the stage!

He blinked in surprise - You were WHAT? HAH! Nice one, kid! But I was there, and there's no way you could...

He never finished the sentence, as she removed her scarf, her hat and her goggles and shook her ears, letting them flow down her shoulders...and she started singing the same, beautiful song, with that Heavenly voice that awed everyone at _Louie's. _

After long moments being dumbfounded, Baloo whispered - Oh man, oh man...it is YOU!

She simply smiled. - Well Mr. Baloo, can we talk about flying lessons now?


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -

_- Higher for Hire office -_

Kit stormed in through the front door - Guys, guys! I guess I found out something about...

The navigator stopped on his tracks when he saw the serious faces of Baloo, Rebecca and Jon. The accountant was hunched, sitting on a chair before Rebecca's desk, while she was by his side leaning on the desk itself, arms crossed, and Baloo was sitting on his easy chair and leaning forward, arms on knees. The mood was heavy.

- ...guys? What's going on? - the bearcub asked.

- Come here kiddo - Baloo motioned for him to come closer - Well, Books, he is part of the crew too, so I guess he should hear it.

- Fair enough - Jon said. And after a pause to clear his throat he started - I...wasn't completely honest with you all...my full name is Wilson Jonathan Goldwing...- he looked at Rebecca - as our boss here already knows...and I am the son of the late David T. Goldwing...Chief Engineer and co-owner of Goldwing & Stein Aircraft Corp.

A heavy silence fell in the room until Kit broke it - I knew it! I knew it was you, from the photo!

Rebecca looked puzzled - Photo?

Kit quickly got the old _Flyboy_ magazine from under his sweater and opened it to show them. There was an article about Goldwing & Stein and a photo of a tall, thin bear with huge glasses, a bearcub in his early teens and they were standing in their workshop...and behind them...clearly...the peculiar half-finished frame of the accountant's motorcycle.

- Man...- Jon whispered - That was quite some time ago...

- But - Baloo started - okay, we get it, you're that guys son. What that has to do with Khan's goons kidnapping you and Beckers?

- Kidnapping? Guys, what happened? - Kit asked worried.

Jon sighed - Dad was very sick. After he passed...Stein assumed full control of the company...but he was a sellout and he sold the company to Khan Industries.

- But if Khan has the company, what does he want from you? And what is that talk about blueprints? - Rebecca asked.

- Dad was working on a revolutionary aircraft engine that would change the whole industry. But he never left any blueprints before he passed . Khan wants that engine, he wants the blueprints. I can't give him what I don't have. - the accountant said.

- Still - Rebecca said - You weren't honest with us. Why didn't you tell us the truth from the beginning?

Jon looked down - Dad wanted his part of the company to go to me when he passed. He wanted me to be well off. But Stein altered the legal papers, got the company, the sale's money and left me and mom with nothing. Everyone knew my first name as it was in many newspapers. Nobody knew me by my second name so that's what I used since. Dad's engine project came out in many papers and people would keep asking me what I knew about it. I needed to get away from that.

- And yer mom...? - Baloo asked.

Jon smiled - She moved out of Cape Suzette. I send her money every week, and she also works as a school teacher. She's doing well.

Rebecca paced around and looked down at her accountant. - Jon...Wilson...whatever...- she sighed - I hired you in good faith. I was very thankful for you saving me and Molly, and you have been a really good accountant and employee here, but...

Jon sighed - I...I'm sorry Miss Cunningham, I...

Shush! - she quickly silenced him - BUT...- she leaned over him, making him slump backward in his chair and gulp - I DON"T like being dragged to Khan's office just because one of my workers is hiding stuff from me! You ARE in trouble, Mister!

- She's right, kid! You put her in danger, didntja think about that? - Baloo growled. The accountant slump even more in the chair.

Rebecca paused for a moment and turned around to face her pilot - Just like YOUR little lie about the days of the week got me standing before a tank firing squad in Thembria?

Now it was Baloo's time to slump back in his chair. - Aw, hum...well

She shook her head and then turned to the accountant. - As for YOU...- she paced toward him, glaring, and he had the feeling he was shrinking. - You STILL have one hour of work to finish today, Mister. I want those papers finished and on my desk before you leave, and don't even THINK about getting late tomorrow! I have a big meeting with clients and I'll need you to answer the phone and the door the WHOLE DAY, understood? - she said, poking his chest with her finger.

Jon had his mouth hanging open and was completely surprised for a long moment. When he finally could speak, he stuttered- Y-Y-Yes Miss Cunningham - he whispered.

- And Jon - she said, crossing her arms - No more hiding things. We are more than just co-workers here, all of us...we are family. And after you risking your neck for us and Cape Suzette twice, I want you to feel part of it too. Now GET TO WORK!

The accountant smiled and nodded, getting behind his desk and adjusting his glasses. At that moment though, there was a knock on the door.

- Yes, come in please - Rebecca said in her best clients-be-welcome voice.

But what walked in wasn't a client, but a Cocker Spaniel girl, half a foot taller than the business woman, wearing pilot's outfit and holding in her hands a pilot's hat and goggles - Mr. Baloo? I am ready for our first lesson! - She said smiling.

Rebecca blinked stunned, then her eyes slowly turned at Baloo and she whispered - Lesson?

- Ah...hum...- Baloo choked - ehm...Rebecca...meet Bonnie Ellis...ah...she wanna get some piloting lessons, and...ah...I TOLD her I would ask you if we could use the _Sea Duck_...Bonnie, this is Rebecca Cunningham, my boss...

Rebecca's glare turned to the spaniel, who took everyone by surprise by taking the business woman hand and shaking vigorously with both of hers - Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cunningham! I read about you in the newspaper, how you and your crew helped save Cape Suzette from the pirates many times! Please, please, I have this plane, and I would really love to learn to pilot it! Can you allow it, please? I will of course pay Mr. Baloo for the lessons!

Rebecca's mood was forcefully changed from being annoyed to being surprised by the girl's attitude. She paused and said - Well...Miss Ellis...- then she looked at Baloo - my pilot had not mentioned anything to me, we were busy with...business matters - she shot a glance at her accountant who quickly looked down at the papers he was working on - BUT...I guess that if you are willing to pay for the lessons and the gas spent, as long as Baloo is not busy with deliveries...I can allow the use of the _Sea Duck._

Bonnie's immediate response was to grab the smaller bear woman in a big hug as she wagged her tail - Oh THANK YOU Miss Cunningham! Don't worry, I will not take away his time from work! Thank you! Mr. Baloo, I'll be outside when you are ready! I mean, if you have no more deliveries today! Oh, hi again Mr. Goldwing! - She waved at the accountant who shyly waved back and then she stepped out.

Rebecca turned around and glared at her accountant - You KNOW her?

Jon coughed - N-No! I mean...she stopped by when you were gone today, looking for Baloo, but I said he was on a delivery and he would be back later and I have never met her in my life and yes I am telling the truth why are you looking at me like that Miss Cunningham? - he finished in a single breath as the business woman had walked closer and now was standing almost nose to nose with the frightened accountant.

- Well...next time DON'T forget to mention it...- she whispered and turned around to Baloo. - as for YOU... you are in luck, and you have no more deliveries for today...but TOMORROW you take off to Spango-Pango at 7AM sharp!

- Aw, man...I mean...yes boss lady, don't worry. I...hum..better start those lessons - and the big bear displayed amazing agility as he got up from his easy chair with one move and was out through the door with another.

Kit was left looking at the door as it closed - Wow, I didn't know she had a plane, I thought she was a singer... - the cub whispered...but Rebecca's ears perked.

- And you know her TOO, Kit? And what do you mean a SINGER? - The business lady walked over to her navigator who was sitting on the stairs and now it was Kit's turn to slump back and gulp.

Outside, Baloo took a look at Bonnie small worn out plane. - Hey, kid, where did you get this? She looks like she could use some TLC.

- I won her in a raffle! - the jumpy cocker spaniel girl said - She may be a little used up but I Love her, and I want to fix her and make her brand new! Mr. WildCat is helping!

- Oh really? - Baloo asked surprised - Well, in that case, kid, you may get her even better than when she left the factory! But...how did you arrive with her from _Louie's _?

- Ah, with this! - she pulled out a VERY familiar book from her bomber jacket - See? "Learn to fly any airplane in 3 easy lessons"! That's how I flew from _Louie's_ to here! It even gives you an apprentice's license!

Baloo's hat jumped on his head and he nearly fainted - Oh no, THAT again! Man, they sold more copies of that than I imagined! It's by miracle yer still in one piece kid! C'MON, get in the _Duck_, we gotta learn ya to fly, and fast!

Bonnie beamed and wagged her tail and quickly got inside the big cargo plane, anxious to start.

Not far from them, inside his black car, a certain rat in a fedora and trench coat observed with his binoculars, and an angry face. He took out a small book and made some notes on it, then he grabbed the lenses and focused through _Higher for Hire's _window, looking at the accountant sitting at his desk. - Where are you hiding them, kid...- he whispered.

Moments later, in the airspace outside _Cape Suzette_, a large yellow plane soared through the skies in a less wild manner than it was usually seen. Her new temporary pilot, an excited spaniel girl, sitting on the main chair while her co-pilot and instructor guided her.

- Hey, that's real good kid! It was a bumpy take off, but you got talent! - The gray bear smiled.

- I do?! Yay, I'm flying! And...I never expected to fly such a huge plane! It's amazing! - Bonnie grinned.

- She's old, kiddo, but she's a beauty! Just treat her like a lady and she'll always bring ya home! - Baloo chuckled.

The Cocker Spaniel carefully balanced the airplane under Baloo's watch as the sun set on the horizon.

When they finally returned, the _Sea Duck_ touched down, not gracefully like Baloo but certainly less bumpy than when Bonnie did on her own.

- Hah, yer a natural, kid - Baloo grinned. - Soon you'll be flying on yer own, and then it's time ta learn how to REALLY fly, not just glide.

- I have a great teacher! - she smiled as she got out of the airplane, only to meet Rebecca waiting for them, and not with a pleasant face.

- Baloooooo, say...mind if I talk with you for a little bit? - she said in her best trying-to-pretend-I-won't-kill you voice.

- Huh, sure, Beckers wha..HEY! - he winced as she got him by his left ear and dragged him along, leaving a very confused looking spaniel watching the scene.

Once they were back inside the office, Rebecca let go of the big gray bear's ear and spun around - Seriously, Baloo?! How many times until you learn?!

Baloo was puzzled - Huh, what...wait, what you mean, lady? WHOOF! - He gasped as she pushed in back against his easy chair, forcing him to sit and looming over him, poking his chest with her finger.

- Kitten Kaboodle wasn't enough? You need to fall for each and every lady in a dress, even when she ISNT wearing one? Kit told me about her! She's a stage singer! - Rebecca stated bluntly.

- HEY! Now, lady, waittaminnit! She's got a plane and she has a talent! Why can't she learn how to fly? - Baloo asked outraged.

- Baloo, wake up! - the business lady growled - You thought that actress was the best thing in the world too until she turned your head so bad you nearly killed yourself! Now we have this girl, who is a stage singer and she wants pilot lessons? To fly a plane that conveniently is a Goldwing plane, made by Jon's father?! Can't you see the connection?!

The big bears eyes opened wide - You think...man...she could be a spy for Khan? But Rebecca, she could really be just someone who wants lessons!

- But why come all the way here? There are tons of pilots at _Louie's_! I don't buy it, Baloo, and neither should you! I see the way she looks at you and don't trust her! Why would she want YOU after all? - Rebecca reasoned.

- B-Because I wanted to learn from the best. - a small voice came from the door as Bonnie was standing there, looking hurt. - Baloo's picture is at _Louie's_ Hall of Fame as the best pilot in the world...I dreamed of learning to fly, and wanted to learn from him...and when I got this plane in the raffle, I wanted to go for my dream. I'm no spy or whatever you two are thinking, and Miss Cunningham, I don't know what you have against me. I don't even know you! Yes, I am a singer and love to sing. Singing and flying are my passions! You should understand that, because I guess being the owner of a company was yours one day, wasn't it? You realized your dream! Why can't you let me realize mine?! - the cocker spaniel nearly burst into tears as she turned around and left running to her plane.

- Aw, kid... wait! - Baloo quickly got up, shooting a reproaching glance at Rebecca on his way out and went after her but before he arrived the docks, he could see her small worn plane leaving, gaining speed and taking off in a very bouncy way, nearly hitting the cliffs as she left.

- Oh, no...Rebecca, she can't fly well yet, and in that state, she may crash! I gotta go after her! - The gray bear yelled as he darted to the _Sea Duck_.

Rebecca, who was still in a bit of a shock, ran after Baloo - But Baloo, what if...

- Rebecca, we can think about all that she is or isn't AFTER she is safe on the ground, can't we?! - the pilot growled and displaying all his skill, he started the _Sea Duck_ in the blink of an eye, did a reverse 180° spin and took off, the seaplane twin engines roaring to the max.

When they cleared the cliffs, he quickly spotted a small dot that was flying very irregular.

But then, things got worse, as they saw the storm forming in the horizon.

- Aw, c'mon, are you kidding me? - The bear growled as he accelerated, pushing the engines to their limit. He picked up the radio and started trying the distress frequency - Bonnie? Bonnie, c'mon, kid, you're heading for a storm! Turn yer plane around!

No answer. Baloo growled - I bet that beat-up plane doesn't even have a working radio!

- Then...we have to reach her somehow, Baloo. Faster! - Rebecca said, which surprised Baloo.

The _Sea Duck_ was finally catching up, and her plane was clearly visible. Rain had already started to fall, and Bonnie's plane did not have a closed cockpit. Baloo pushed even more and soon the _Sea Duck_ was nearly parallel to the small plane. Rebecca lowered her window and called out.

- BONNIE! TURN AROUND, THERE IS A STORM AHEAD! -the business woman screamed.

- LEAVE ME ALONE! - Bonnie retorted, wiping her goggles from the raindrops falling against them.

- KID, C'MON! I'M STILL YER TEACHER, AND I'M TELLING YOU TO TURN AROUND! - Baloo screamed, which actually made Bonnie look at the _Duck_. It was then that Baloo could see that behind her goggles, she was very scared and unsure.

- BONNIE! I AM SORRY, I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT! IT WAS JUST A VERY HARD DAY AND...AND I SORT OF BLEW UP ON YOU! PLEASE , LET'S GO BACK AND LET'S TALK! - Rebecca yelled, finally getting the spaniel's attention. She nodded , but the storm was already on top of them, lightning falling all around.

- Aw, man, Becky hang on! - Baloo warned and then the seasoned pilot turned the _Sea Duck_ belly up and brought it flying over Bonnie's small plane, mostly protecting it from the rain and giving her a chance to wipe her goggles and see better ahead.

- KID, WE GOTTA TURN AROUND NOW! - The gray pilot screamed - JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD!

And both planes slowly started making the turn, narrowly avoiding the lightning, Baloo keeping the yellow cargo plane perfectly parallel with the small plane all the time. Once the turn was complete, the storm was slowly being left behind, the weather becoming gradually calmer until they were finally able to see the night sky.

- Whew! - was all Baloo could say as he brought the _Sea Duck_ again back from its upside-down position and aligned it side by side with Bonnie's small plane.

Soon, both aircrafts were touching down on the waters of _Cape Suzette_ and docking at _Higher for Hire._

Baloo and Rebecca stormed out of the _Sea Duck_ to meet a very dripping wet Cocker spaniel climbing out of her plane.

- Kid, what were you thinking?! Flying into that storm? You don't have ta prove anything! - Baloo chided.

Bonnie didn't answer, she just looked down, not even bothering to take off her goggles.

Rebecca however, stepped closer and looked up at her - Bonnie? I am sorry. Really. Look, I admit I may be a little...protective of B...my employees. I guess I didn't think all the way through. Can you forgive me? Please?

The spaniel looked at her through her goggles and half-smiled and nodded. The older woman then took her hand - Let's go inside...I wish to talk to you, woman to woman...and you will catch a pneumonia if you don't change! You have spare clothes?

The spaniel nodded and reached in the cockpit of her small plane, taking out a backpack.

And Baloo watched both of them walk back at _Higher for Hire_, in awe, surprised at how quickly the whole situation had changed. - Man...go figure! - he whispered.

_- Higher for Hire, the next morning -_

Baloo snored in his bed, not a care in the world, when a booming voice woke him up.

- BALOOOO! IT'S 6:30 AM! - Yelled Rebecca.

The bear rolled off his bed and landed with a thud on the floor, grunting and grumbling to himself. - She never sleeps...or she has a twin sister...has to be...

Rebecca and Bonnie had spent quite a few hours talking the night before, so many that Baloo eventually got up and crashed on bed when he could not fight sleep any longer. When the big bear finally dressed and came down, he was greeted by a surprise: a plate of pancakes served by a cocker spaniel girl dressed in blue overalls, a lavender shirt and an apron.

- Hi Mr. Baloo! Hope you're hungry! - Bonnie said brightly.

- What huh ahn? - Baloo blinked then he looked at Rebecca - Boss lady, what...?

- Come on, Baloo! Breakfast, then delivery! You are NOT leaving late today, buster! - Rebecca said as if everything was normal.

- Huh...sure Beckers, sure...- he mumbled confused, but his stomach spoke for him when he set his eyes on the big pancake plate and started digging.

Rebecca checked her watch - I hope Jon arrives in time...he KNOWS that I have those meetings today.

And answering to her thoughts, the sound of a motorcycle arriving outside make her sigh in relief. Minutes later, the accountant was coming through the door carrying his suitcase.

- Good morning Miss Cunningham - Jon greeted as he set his suitcase on the floor and took off his jacket, setting it on the hanger, then sniffled the air - MMm...pancakes...Good Morning Baloo! - he yelled at the kitchen.

- Oh, you want some Mr. Goldwing? - Bonnie said from the kitchen.

The accountant then spotted the spaniel, looking quite puzzled as if not sure he was in the right place.

-Just in time, Jon. - Rebecca said ignoring the bear's confused look - I'm heading out soon to meet the clients and Baloo and Bonnie are going to Spango-Pango. I need you to hold the fort as I told you.

- Baloo and..wait, Miss Cunningham, what's going on? - The accountant finally asked.

- Mr. Baloo is giving me piloting lessons and I'm co-pilot today, Mr. Goldwing! -the spaniel answered - I have an apprentice's license!

That made Baloo choke on his pancakes - Waitwhat? Beckers, she's coming to Spango-Pango?

- Yes, Baloo, she's going to Spango-Pango. - Rebecca said smiling.

- I'm going to Spango-Pango! - Bonnie repeated grinning and doing a happy dance.

- Okay...sooooo they are going to Spango-Pango...rrrright. - Jon said, giving up trying to understand.

- I need to go! I will be back later today, Jon, take the calls, make the sales...- she started.

- ...answer the door, take the complaints, receive the suppliers, check the accounts and smile, got it - Jon said smiling and Rebecca nodded as she left.

Moments later, Baloo came from the kitchen, followed by Bonnie who was already wearing her bomber jacket, scarf and pilot's hat, and held a plate of pancakes that she left on Jon's desk.

- Here Mr. Goldwing! - Bonnie said smiling.

- Oh...thank you Miss Ellis...and it's just Jon...Mr. Goldwing was my dad - he smiled warmly at the spaniel.

- Ah, okay, but Miss Ellis is too formal! I'm Bonnie! - she grinned and hurried to follow Baloo as the big bear was leaving through the door.

- Okay Books, we're off then...don't let Rebecca drive ya crazy! - The big bear said.

- Too late...- the accountant whispered as the phone started ringing.

Downtown, Rebecca was waiting at one of the fanciest coffee shops in town, where she met a penguin man wearing huge glasses, a parted hairdo and an expensive suit.

- Mr. Bright, it's a pleasure - Rebecca said standing up and offering her hand, which the smaller penguin shook.

-Yes yes, Miss Cunningham. I am glad you have come, but I am afraid it has been a waste of our time. I have already signed the cargo contract with another company - The penguin bluntly said.

- W...what? But Mr. Bright, I believed that we had come to a deal! We had talked over the phone and in many meetings for hours! I have listened to each and every of your stories about your nephew and a bathtub going south! - the business woman said, growing infuriated.

- Well, yes, Miss Cunningham - the penguin said a bit outraged - but see, we received an offer that was half your price, one third of your delivery time and that we simply could not refuse .

- An offer? From someone else? but...from whom? - She asked completely surprised.

- Khan's Logistics & Cargo, Ma'am. It was an incredible deal that frankly, your small company would not be able to match. Good day, Miss Cunningham - the penguin businessman said and left, leaving a dumbfolded Rebecca staring blankly.

Minutes later she was back at the _Higher for Hire _office and bursting through door.

- JON! You won't believe we lost the contract...- she stopped, seeing the look in her accountant's face as he held the phone...probably the same look she had when talking with Mr. Bright.

- ...to Shere Khan. - Jon completed, hanging up the phone. - Miss Cunningham...they have been calling all morning. We have lost them all.

- What do you mean...by...all? - Rebecca gasped.

- Khan made them all...all our clients...impossible offers. - The accountant whispered. - They all cancelled with us. We have no clients left.


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3 -

_-Louie's place, Saturday -_

-Here guys...this one is one the house - the simian bar owner said as he served a pair of sundaes to two frustrated looking bears sitting before him.

- Thanks cuz, yer still the best - Baloo said as he started eating his ice cream half-heartedly.

- Thanks Louie - Kit said, eating with just as much enthusiasm as Baloo.

- Is it that bad, guys? - the monkey asked.

- It is Louie - Baloo sighed - Khan has put a bullseye on us, and he's got the big guns.

- We have not delivered anything since Spango-Pango, and Rebecca can't close new deals - Kit said.

- Yeah, and what Khan's doing to you guys is affecting everyone! - Louie sighed - Sure, lots of Khan's pilots here as always, but the regular folk...the little guys, are grounded home because of these...offers Khan is giving out. He can't be having any profit on that!

- But then why, Louie? Since when Khan does anything that won't get him richer? - Baloo wondered.

- Unless...- Kit said - He is expecting to get profit from somewhere else by doing that? Maybe he wants something else?

- But what, kid? What does Mr. Big Bucks want? - Louie asked.

The three of them looked at each other.

And at that moment, at Khan's tower at Cape Suzette, a very angry business woman wanted to get the same answers directly from the source.

- Mr. Khan! - an elderly looking rat lady with glasses announced as she tried to prevent the entrance of Rebecca - I tried to stop her, but she is quite insistent!

- It's alright, Mrs. Snarly - Khan said calmly - Miss Cunningham is a welcome visitor. How can I help you, Madam?

- Mr. Khan - Rebecca said, panting a bit after crossing Khan's enormous office - I have come because of the outrageous cargo hauling offers your company is making. They are much lower than anything the market can offer, Sir! It is making free market impossible!

- Oh, that? I deeply apologize, Miss Cunningham, but the board of directors insisted on a new, aggressive plan for the goods transportation sector of Khan Industries...one that, it seems...can lead to such unfortunate results. I am afraid that, until the next meeting, my hands are tied on the matter. - The tiger said apologetically.

- The next meeting, but...Sir...when - Rebecca asked.

Khan shrugged his broad shoulders and opened his large hands as if being completely unsure - Who can say for certain, Miss Cunningham? After the attack of the Air Pirates to Cape Suzette, many properties were left destroyed...merchants and small companies... and materials and goods are needed to rebuild...so we are all under intense pressure to transport all that as fast as efficiently as Khan Industries can. You see...the other option would be to close those damaged business...and that would result in thousands of citizens unemployed...we wouldn't want that, would we?

- I...I suppose not, Mr. Khan... - the small bearess said.

- Sadly - Khan said - I was about to open a whole new aircraft manufacturing plant...one that would provide a large number of jobs...however...my engineering department was unsuccessful in creating a functional prototype of the engine we need to power our new airplane, as you may know...so I was forced to put the project on hold indefinitely. Therefore, all Khan Industries can do right now to help the city, is to help those business to rebuild. And that means alleviating their goods transportation costs.

- I understand, Mr. Khan...you are right - Rebecca conceded. - I am sorry for taking your time.

- Not at all, Miss Cunningham. - Khan said - My door is always open for those who help our great city. If only others were so helpful... - he swiveled his chair around to look at the large glass windows - if we could complete the aircraft engine...then the factory could be opened...and the cargo offers would no longer be necessary as additional help.

- if only...- the business woman whispered as he entered the large elevator.

- And that was his explanation for what he is doing - Rebecca said, now in her office at _Higher for Hire_ and telling Baloo, Kit and Jon, who had taken off his glasses and was rubbing his eyes with a thumb and forefinger.

- His is earning millions thanks to the city using construction machines from HIS company, and HIS construction material. - Jon grumbled - He can lose as much money as he wishes in the cargo transports. He could do them for free if he wanted.

- But we can't - Rebecca sighed - and without clients, our reserves will go out soon. I still had to pay our suppliers, the gas and everything. We can't survive much longer like this.

- Man...- Baloo whispered - feels almost as bad as when Khan built all those robots to replace the pilots and we almost had to sell the Duck...

- Oh Baloo - Rebecca walked to him and placed a hand on his large right forearm - we are not THAT bad yet...we can hang on a little more...

- Yeah, Papa bear - Kit said - we will find a way! We saved the city from the Pirates, we will manage to win this too, right Miss Cunningham?

Rebecca smiled and hugged both of them - Right! We just have to think of a way to cut costs and perhaps I can find some other ideas to make money!

- No truffles or pigs, please, Boss Lady - Baloo chuckled.

Jon smiled from his desk watching the three of them, but then his smile faded. He knew exactly why Khan was doing that, and who was responsible for their situation.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and when Rebecca opened, a familiar cocker spaniel stood there, holding her pilot's hat and looking a bit worried.

- Miss Cunningham? - Bonnie said - I hope I didn't arrive at a bad moment...I was wondering if Baloo was busy right now or if we could have our lesson...

- Oh, he is not busy at all dear - Rebecca said, smiling.

- Aw, man, the lesson! Right, I had forgotten, kid, sorry. Let's go! - Baloo got up and put his hat on and both he and Bonnie left.

Rebecca looked at the clock - It is getting late, I need to get Molly...Kit, would you like to come? She has been missing you these last days.

- Sure Miss Cunningham - The boy smiled and got up - See you later Jon!

- Jon, I am leaving a note for Baloo that Kit is staying with me and Molly tonight. - Rebecca said - you are welcome to join us if you would like.

- Thank you Miss Cunningham - the accountant said - but I am going for my regular coffee in town.

- As you wish, Jon. And will it EVER hurt if you call me Rebecca once? - she pouted.

He simply smiled - Of course it wouldn't, Miss Cunningham.

She rolled her eyes and a minute later, they were gone and Jon was alone in the office.

He looked around, sighing. That place felt so much like home.

Then his eyes set down on the desk, where one of Khan's advertising flyers for Cargo Hauling was sitting.

And his eyes squinted.

- _Khan's Tower -_

Even when the night falls, Khan could still be found at his office, even during weekends. Rumor said that he never slept.

At that moment, he gazed at the large city below - his empire. His city. Until he saw a reflection behind him on the glass.

When he turned around, a familiar golden brown bear wearing a leather jacket and jeans stood in the middle of his office.

- Apparently visiting during work hours from Monday to Friday is becoming quite a thing of the past - The tiger calmly said as he sat down and placed his paws together, almost a smile forming on his face.

- After so many attempts and pressure - Jon said - don't you think that if I had any blueprints, I would have given them to you already, just to be left in peace?

- A man in my position does not conjecture on the what ifs, but in the hard facts, Mr. Goldwing - Khan said bluntly. - I have paid a hefty sum for your father's company that-

- You have paid Stein for the company he stole from my father and that weasel simply conned both you and me alike and now you have a factory you don't need and I have nothing. - Jon retorted before the tiger could finish and stepped closer to the desk.

- Unfortunate. - Khan said - Mr. Stein however, will eventually find his match...men like him always do. Me, however...I don't like wasting an investment, Mr. Goldwing. And you...don't you want the work of your father to see the light of day?

- My father wanted no glory...he was a dreamer. But he is no longer here and neither are his dreams - the accountant said - I. Don't. Have. Blueprints. But since you are not going to leave me alone...I am going to leave YOU alone.

Khan raised an eyebrow - And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Goldwing?

- Goodbye Mr. Khan - Jon said as he turned around and left the office, leaving the tiger pondering, but uneasy.

Meanwhile, the famous yellow cargo plane touched down gracefully on the waters of the bay and came to a gentle stop by the docks. The pilot's door opened and Bonnie stepped out, smiling brightly.

- I'll be...kid, you really GOT it! Yer gonna be a great pilot! - Baloo grinned.

- Oh, Mr. Baloo...it's...it feels wonderful! Thank you so much! - and the cocker spaniel hugged the big bear, who embraced her back.

- Kid, fer the last time, it's BA-LOO! Not Mr. Baloo! Don't make me sound older now! - He smiled.

- Okay, okay...Baloo! There! - she smiled and stick her tongue out.

Then Bonnie blinked - Wait...where...where is my plane?!

Baloo let out a loud laughter - Hehe, dontcha worry, kid! I have a little surprise fer ya! Come! - the big bear grinned and he started walking toward WildCat's workshop. Bonnie blinked again and followed him close.

Baloo found Wildcat outside and by him, something on the water, covered with a huge tarp.

- Hey, Wildcat, is it ready? - the gray pilot asked.

- Uh, yeah, Baloo! but I couldn't find sprinkles and baloons at this hour - Wildcat answered.

Baloo blinked and shrugged - Hum, ah, it's alright...I guess Bonnie wants ta see it.

Wildcat smiled and he pulled off the tarp.

At that moment, Bonnie fell on her knees with her mouth wide open. Before her stood her plane, with a shiny new coat of teal paint, a covered retractable glass canopy covering the cockpit, and just looking and smelling as if had just come out of the production line. On the engine lid, the famous wings joined by a circle that was Goldwing & Stein Aircraft Inc logo shone golden again.

- Ba...Ba...Ba... - she stuttered, but could not find words - B...BALOO! WILDCAT! You...You guys did...you are...

Baloo just grinned - And she's all yours, kid.

This time Bonnie threw herself on Baloo and hugged the big bear's neck so tight he wheezed. Then she picked up Wildcat in her arms and spun him around, making the mechanic blush and quite dizzy.

- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, I LOVE YOU! - She screamed, full of happiness.

She jumped on the wing and looked at her own reflection on the glass of the canopy - And this is...?

- Had Wildcat build it so yer ears wouldn't get wet again, kid - Baloo smiled.

- Baloo...Wildcat...guys...this is...I don't know how to thank you enough for this - she smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

- Promise you won't crash her, Kid, and it's a good start - The big bear pilot chuckled.

- Promise! I promise! She's my baby! - the cocker spaniel grinned. - I...may I take her for a spin?

- It IS yer plane, kid! - Baloo said - and now you can land her good enough.

She did a happy dance and gave the pilot bear and the mechanic each a kiss on the cheek and jumped in the cockpit. The engine started with a loud and strong roar and soon she was speeding off through the water, taking off and disappearing between the cliffs.

- Aw, they grow up so fast - Baloo chuckled. Only Widcat to manage to make a plane brand new with leftover parts and some paint.

The big bear walked back to _Higher for Hire _office and when he entered he spotted a paper and an envelope on Rebecca's desk.

Being Baloo, he ignored it and went straight to the kitchen, because being a teacher was hard work.

After a few moments, he returned with a footlong sandwich about half a foot tall - Man, I had no idea the fridge was so empty...

He then took a huge bite from the sandwich and took the paper from the desk, written in Rebecca's handwriting.

- MMhmm... heh, good luck with shortstop, Lil' Britches - Baloo whispered, knowing that Molly would give Kit quite a bit of headache.

And then he looked at the envelope. It simply said _To my Higher for Hire Family_.

Puzzled, he took another bite from his sandwich and opened the envelope. From inside it he pulled out a letter.

And then his jaw dropped. So did his sandwich.

- Aw no...kid...why - He whispered, reading it.

A few moments later, the telephone was ringing on Rebecca's apartment.

- Hello? Oh, Baloo! Has something happened? - the business woman answered while Kit and Molly played. - Wait, what do you mean? WHAT?! - she then paused, bringing a hand to her mouth shocked.

- Molly, please honey get your jacket - Rebecca said. - Kit, we are all going back to the office.

The boy blinked and looked surprised - Miss Cunningham? Has something happened with Baloo?

- No Kit. - she whispered - Not with Baloo.

That did not ease the navigator's worries, and soon enough, Rebecca's car was pulling up by her office.

As she entered with the kids, Baloo was leaning by her desk with the letter in his hand, which he then slowly passed to her, who opened it and started reading for all to hear...

_To Rebecca, Baloo, Kit, and you too Wildcat and Molly._

_I am sorry things came to this point. I wish I had been more honest with you all but I was trying to forget the past. Khan does not. He wants something that I don't have and I can't convince him of that. He will not stop coming after me, and with his money, he can do anything, including make the lives of those close to me very difficult. It's me and those fantasy blueprints that he wants, not You._

_Thank you for EVERYTHING. You guys are the best, like a family to me, and I will never forget each one of you. I wish I could have stayed, but this is the only way you'll be left in peace._

_It was fun, guys. _

_Fly high and Clear Skies_

_Jon__ Wilson G._

_P.S. See? I can call you Rebecca, Miss Cunningham._

There was a long silence after Rebecca finished reading the letter. Then she looked at Baloo with tears in her eyes and the big bear embraced her.

- I can't believe Khan won again - she said.

Baloo sighed - Books thought he was keeping us safe from that snake, Beckers. He did that for us all.

Kit got the letter and read it and couldn't believe - But he cannot be far away! If he boarded a passenger plane we may find out which flight it was, and if he boarded a cargo plane, he may be stopping by Louie!

- Kid, you're brilliant! - Baloo grinned as he picked up his young navigator.

- Good thinking Kit! Let's call Louie right away! - Rebecca said as they went to the radio room and called Louie.

A moment later, the radio came to life at the most well-known pilot's bar, and the monkey owner answered.

- Yeah, Louie here! What's up?

- Hey cuz! Baloo here, we're looking fer Jon! The guy jumped ship and left! We don't know if he's in a passenger plane or a cargo plane, we're trying to find him! - the pilot bear said.

- What?! Oh man, not good! I'll keep an eye open here at the bar and spread the word! - Louie quickly assured.

- Thanks cuz, you're great! Baloo out! - the gray bear said as he cut the transmission. - We better check the airport.

They nodded and quickly rushed to Rebecca's car.

Back at Louie's, it was a slow night but no sign of the accountant. Louie asked a few pilots but none knew about him.

However, just outside the bar, at the beach, a familiar golden brown bear in a leather jacket was getting his feet wet while looking the horizon toward _Cape Suzette_.

- Jon? What are you doing here? - a feminine voice startled the young bear and when he turned around, a certain cocker spaniel dressed as a pilot was standing before him.

- Bonnie? I...what are you doing here? - Jon answered.

- I asked first! - she smiled.

He rolled his eyes and after sighing, he said - I'm leaving, Bonnie. Saying bye bye to Cape Suzette and all this stuff.

- What?! But why?! Why would you do that?! - she asked.

- It's...complicated - he whispered.

But the spaniel just crossed her arms and said - Well, try me!

He rolled his eyes again- Ah, whatever. My full name is Wilson Jonathan Goldwing, my dad co-owned the company that built your plane and many others, but he was very sick and passed. His ex-partner sold the company to Shere Khan because Khan thought dad had this revolutionary engine created but he never found any blueprints. Now he thinks I have them, and he is trying to get to me by ruining business for _Higher for Hire_. Can't let that happen so I left. I guess that's the short version...

Bonnie blinked many times as if trying to understand everything , then spoke - And do you have any blueprints?

Jon shook his head - No, I don't...never did. Told Khan many times. If there were, I don't know where they are.

She walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder, looking up at the bear - But leaving is not the answer. Everyone must be worried about you. I see how they treat you and you them. You guys are family. Isn't that clear to you? It's in plain sight.

The accountant sighed - I _know_ they are family, but...wait...what did you say?

- They are your family...- she whispered.

- No, after that - he added.

- It's clear. It's in plain sight.

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened - Are you kidding me, Dad? - he whispered and then he looked at Bonnie. - I need a plane. I gotta go back! I...hum...came as a stowaway in a cargo plane...

Bonnie grinned and swung her keys in her finger - You need wings, I have wings! BUT...on one condition!

Jon blinked - What's that?

- You gotta CHEER UP! Have some fun for a change! I know! I'll fly you...BUT owe me a dance! - she smiled - Take it or leave it!

He looked at her confused, but opened his arms and conceded - Fine! I take it! Can we go now?

- Yay! Where are we going? - she asked.

He smiled -Cape Suzette. I gotta get my bike.

As they started running toward Bonnie's plane, a pair of eyes in binoculars was watching them from a small plane...and behind the binoculars, the rat in fedora and trench coat grinned.

_- Cape Suzette Airport-_

- Hmmm...Goldwing...no...Wilson...no...Jonathan...I'm sorry, Ma'am - a small poodle flight attendant said, checking the names in the flight records -Nobody with that name has boarded any flight in the last hours.

Rebecca sighed - Thank you.- she whispered. Her accountant was really proving to be hard to spot.

- No sign of him here - she told Baloo, Kit and Molly - maybe they found him at Louie's?

- Let's see if we can use a radio around here - Baloo said.

Meanwhile, a small plane was touching down in the waters of the bay and docking close to _Higher for Hire._ When the canopy opened, a bear and a spaniel jumped out.

Jon rushed past the office and further down the docks, followed closely by Bonnie.

- Where are we going? - The spaniel asked.

- There's a small delivery service at the end of the docks - the accountant said while running - they deliver fragile antiques...I put my bike in a crate and told them it was an antique for my mother to have it delivered .

- Your mom? - Bonnie asked as they ran - that's where you were leaving to?

- Yep...here we are - He said as they arrived the small business and he knocked at the door.

A small and old dog opened the door, grumbling - Do you two kids know what time it is? Oh...it's you...- the dog said adjusting his glasses - but your crate will only leave tomorrow, Mr. Popper...

- I'm sorry Mr. Spencer but I'm not shipping that crate anymore. See, my mother...ah...is moving to Cape Suzette so the antiques can stay here...but I need to take them to her home by tomorrow. But please, keep the advance I gave you. And thank you for your services...

The old dog shrugged - Well, Mr. Popper, I'm sorry to lose another delivery in these difficult times, but it's your cargo. It is in my warehouse, here let me open for you...

The old dog led them to the small warehouse and opened the lock and sure enough, there was a big crate close to the entrance. - Do you have a truck or something to take that away, son? I could help...

- Ah, yes, transportation is coming Sir. - Jon quickly added -Thank you SO much for your help. Don't worry, I'll close the lock once I bring it out.

- Mr. Popper? - Bonnie whispered, grinning and Jon just winked.

The old dog shrugged and walked back into his office and was then startled by the loud sounds of a motorcycle engine followed by the screeching of a tire. When he looked outside, there was only a burn mark of rubber on the ground and his closed warehouse.

And just one minute later, Rebbeca's car arrived _Higher for Hire_, and she jumped out, along with Baloo and Kit.

- There, look! - Kit said pointing at Bonnie's plane docked not far from the _Sea Duck_.

- Aw, man, we keep playing tag! - Baloo groaned - Louie said one of his monkeys saw both of them running to her plane, and now her plane is here, but where are they?

- Well, at least they are in Cape Suzette now! - Rebecca said.

Kit ran to the small teal seaplane and touched it - Baloo, it's warm! They were just here!

- Then they can't be far, unless... - Baloo whispered.

- His motorcycle! - Baloo and Rebecca said at once.

- That keeps getting better 'n better - Baloo said - Now what?

- We can call the police and see if they can spot his motorcycle...it's not a _common_ one. - Rebecca pointed.

- I guess it's worth a try - Baloo nodded - but let's radio them from the _Sea Duck_. We'll be able to cover more ground from air!

And just on the outskirts of _Cape Suzette_, the motorcycle in question, carrying a bear and a spaniel, arrived at an old, deserted airfield. There was an hangar by the lane and a large warehouse far in the distance.

Jon parked just outside the hangar. The whole place seemed as if it had not been used in a while.

- Wilson...where are we? - Bonnie asked.

The accountant noticed how funny it was that she preferred to use his first name. He shut down the bike's engine and got off. He looked back at the spaniel and half-smiled.

- Welcome to Goldwing & Stein Aircraft Inc., Bonnie - he said, making the girl eyes widen - Now...what you said about plain sight... - he walked toward the hangar door and after a few tries, managed to push it open. It was dusty inside, but there were no planes...just parts against the wall, a huge painted circle on the center with his father's logo and far against a corner, his workshop...where the photo from _Flyboy_ magazine was taken.

The bear and spaniel walked to the workshop...he opened a panel on the wall and flipped a knife switch, and the lights that still worked lit up.

- At least Khan has power in this place...now...let's see... - the accountant whispered as he started looking for something on the workshop.

Bonnie did not know what they were searching, but she saw something odd. By a locker, it was the Goldwing logo...with the wings folded down. - Wilson, look at this! - She called, and the bear hurried to check it with her.

Jon felt the symbol with his fingers, wondering...then he moved a bit the "S" from the logo, and finally pulled it out.

The wings opened and a loud rumble ensued. The cement floor of the center of the hanger where the large logo was painted started moving away and in the huge hole that was left, something was coming up...like an elevator...

What appeared next was majestic. A small single engine plane, with a very unique design, sleek, in chrome metal and with the letters "WGZ1" painted on the wing.

Bonnie and Jon were in awe, staring at the beautiful machine...then Bonnie ran and climbed on the wing to check the cockpit. However, before she could jump in, she gasped in surprise and raised a large folder from the pilot's seat. - Wilson, look...could this be...

The bear approached and together they opened the folder...and inside...a few papers, notes, a small envelope...and blueprints. Those blueprints Khan wanted so badly.

Both bear and spaniel looked at each other then hugged happily. They had found it all.

- Dad always said that the best way to hide things were in plain sight - Jon whispered - I would never had found that symbol on the wall without you.

- I'm glad I could help - she smiled.

- Indeed, the old man was good with hiding things - a voice came from behind them, and when they turned, they saw a rat, wearing a fedora and a trenchcoat, calmly walking towards them.

And pointing a gun.

- I should thank you kids for helping me find this baby. It will make me rich - Mr. Jones said.

- And who do you think you are? - Bonnie growled but Jon put a hand on her shoulder. Now it was not the time to lose control, not with a gun pointed at them.

- Oh, my manners, lady...I'm Trent Jones...private eye working for Khan Industries - the rat smiled - AND former test pilot for Goldwing & Stein. And THAT - he pointed at the small plane grinning - is now mine.


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 -

_Above Cape Suzette_

- Anything yet? - Baloo asked.

Rebecca and Kit were looking down at the streets but had no luck - No Baloo - she said. It's almost sunrise but still too dark...and they probably are not on the streets anymore.

- Well, they must have come back to Cape Suzette for a reason, Miss Cunningham - Kit pointed.

Then the radio came to life - _Cape Suzette Police _to _Sea Duck_. I repeat, _Cape Suzette Police_ to _Sea Duck_. Do you copy?

Baloo quickly picked the radio - Copy that, this is the _Sea Duck_.

- _Sea Duck, _you have reported a missing motorcycle of custom make conducted by a bear in his early twenties with a leather jacket and jeans and possibly a spaniel girl. Over. - the voice in the radio said.

- That's right, man. - Baloo said, after he looked at Rebecca and Kit.

- We have information about the vehicle, _Sea Duck._ It was seen half hour ago heading far north of town. Over - the radio announced.

- Great, what could be far north of town that they're interested on - Baloo wondered.

- I guess...I know! - Kit grinned.

- Then tell us Kit, and let's go! Jon will NOT get away this time!

And at that same moment, far north of town, in an old hangar.

- You are NOT getting away with this! - Bonnie screamed as she squirmed against the ropes that bound her tight to the old chair. She and Jon had been bound back to back on chairs hands and feet, and were watching as the rat who got them in that position pouring gasoline all over the place.

- Shuttup, girl, I already have! - Jones yelled. - I'll fly away with the prototype and the blueprints and I'll sell them to the highest bidder! This plane is my lottery ticket! I deserve it after Stein threw me on the street like trash and sold the place!

- Jones, you got everything, and I don't want any of it! Just let us go! Or at least her! - Jon growled.

- No dice kid! With you two out of the way, there are no witnesses, so nobody coming after me! Nothing personal, just business! - The rat laughed as he lit a long fuse that went all the way to a barrel of gasoline. - Sorry I can't stay for the fireworks, but I got a long flight ahead! - And he climbed the cockpit of the WGZ1 prototype, started the engine and began taxiing it out of the hangar.

Bonnie looked around and spotted an old utility knife on the corner workshop - Oh, no, you won't! Wilson, c'mon! Help me out! - And she grunted as she used her bound feet to try and push the chairs, moving toward the corner.

Jon didn't understand what she was doing but didn't argue and tried to help - Hey..nff...what...nfff..what are you...grunt...doing?

- Just...nnff..a bit...nngh...more...- she then lift her feet and tried to grab the knife with her toes - C'mon...c'mon...c...EEEP!

Lifting her legs too much to the side caused both old chairs to turn over and crash to pieces against the floor, setting them free.

Jon slowly started getting himself detangled from the ropes, shaking his head dizzy - Ow...hnnf...Great idea…hurt a bit but we are free...

Bonnie blushed and rubbed her head - Ah...yeah, I meant to do that...Oh! - She spotted the fuse, getting shorter and shorter, quickly untied her feet and ran to the barrel, putting out the flame when there were just inches left to ignite, and letting out a breath of relief.

- That was close...but that rat escaped - she pouted.

- No, he didn't...- the angry accountant growled as he ran out of the hangar and was quickly followed by the spaniel.

He leaped on the motorcycle outside and fired the engine, helping Bonnie climb along.

- He's gaining speed, there's no way a motorcycle can catch him! - She yelled.

- This one can. - was all the bear said as the bike tire screeched on the tarmac and started chasing the plane.

Inside the cockpit, Jones was surprised that the hangar had not exploded yet and looked back...only to see Jon and Bonnie after him.

- Don't make me laugh... - he smiled as he accelerated the powerful prototype.

- He's escaping, Wilson! - Bonnie yelled as she lowered her goggles.

The bear leaned forward and yelled - He can't reach top speed before he takes off! Hold me tight and brace yourself! - he then looked down at the golden button by the fuel cap, took a deep breath and slammed it with his fist.

A loud whistle came from the motorcycle as two air intakes opened from each side of the engine compartment, the rear wheel started spinning so fast that even at that speed it screeched against the tarmac and the sheer extra torque lifted the front wheel for a moment, while the vehicle's engine noise doubled in intensity. The bike started accelerating at an incredible rate, quickly approaching the plane.

- WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHH! - Bonnie screamed as she held onto the bear for dear life.

As they came parallel to the left wing, Jon screamed - WHEN I CLIMB THE PLANE, YOU HIT THE GOLDEN BUTTON AND GENTLY HIT THE BRAKES! SHE'LL STOP BEFORE THE LANE IS OVER!

- WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! - She yelled but he was already grabbing the wing and trying to climb.

Jones looked to his side and couldn't believe his eyes. The motorcycle was keeping up with a plane? He was having none of that and started pulling the yoke and the prototype was airborne.

As the plane soared in the sky, Jon held onto the wing with all he got, the ground becoming distant fast.

Bonnie watched the plane climb and nearly forgot that she was now riding what could well be a land-rocket. She quickly hit the button and the air vents retracted inside the vehicle and the engine roar dimmed...she carefully used the brakes to slow the bike, eyes wide as the end of the lane approached...and just a few feet before the limit, the motorcycle stopped and she could breathe.

Meanwhile, the pilot rat was also relaxing, now that he was sure that he had escaped.

But the sudden sight of the bear hanging onto the wing and crawling toward the cockpit made him blink twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

- Are you enjoying the view, kid? - he growled - Here, let me help you get some air! - and Jones increased the throttle, making the powerful engine roar as the plane gained more and more speed.

Jon grunted, crawling closer and closer until he could grab onto the cockpit, yelling - I'm used to the speed, you rat! - And he reached for the yoke.

Jones responded by holding the yoke tighter and putting even more speed.

But then...there was a loud bang on the engine. The gauges indicated the oil pressure was skyrocketing, sparks were coming from the exhausts and suddenly the engine lid came out as flames erupted.

- WHAT IS GOING ON? - Jones screamed - THIS THING IS COMING APART!

- WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE! - Jon said, but Jones grinned at him and grabbed the folder with the blueprints.

Another bang and more sparks and flames reached the cockpit, and set the folder on fire. Jones screamed and in reflex, he threw it away, the precious papers burning and turning to ashes in the air. The blueprints were lost and the prototype was burning.

- YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, KID! KEEP YOUR STUPID PLANE, AND HAVE A NICE LANDING! - He growled, and jumped. Jon tried to grab him but Jones did not need saving, as he opened a parachute strapped on his back and waved back with a grin.

The accountant quickly looked into the cockpit, but it was filled with smoke. Hundreds of feet below was the ocean. He had no choice but jump and pray.

As he fell, he saw the WGZ1 explode in the air. The shockwave of the explosion nearly knocked him out. The plane and the blueprints were gone...and then he looked down and saw the water getting closer.

And then a yellow blur.

He gasped as he was caught in a net. Looking around dizzy, he realized he was in the cargo hold of the _Sea Duck_ and as he looked up, he saw the plane top cargo doors closing down.

- JON! - A familiar voice screamed and he was never so happy to see Rebecca, along with Kit and Molly.

- Hey, Books, why didnja say you needed a ride?! - Baloo yelled from the pilot's seat.

The accountant climbed down and was quickly hugged by Kit, Molly and Rebecca.

- Next time you quit on us, Mister, you are FIRED! And then I strangle you, and I hire you so I can fire you again, understood?! - Rebecca yelled at him while hugging him.

- Understood, Miss Cunnin... Rebecca - he whispered.

- Better - she smiled.

- BOOKS! C'mon here right now, man! I need to ask you something - Baloo yelled and all the bears quickly joined him at the cockpit.

- Thanks for the save, Baloo - Jon said.

- Aw, it was nothing kid! But I'm mad at you for throwing trash at the _Sea Duck_! You'll wash her clean yourself when we get home! - Baloo growled.

Jon was puzzled and Rebecca and Kit giggled - Throwing trash? What do you mean...

Baloo simply pointed at the window - Look for yourself! 9'O clock!

Jon looked and his eyes were wide, then he grinned. Hanging from the left pontoon was Jones, fluttering against the wind like a ragdoll, his parachute all tangled.

- LET ME IN! LET ME IN! PLEASE! - The rat screamed.

- Do we let him in? - Kit asked.

After a pause, all bears grinned said at the same time - NAAAaah...

- He didn't pay fer first class trip! - Baloo chuckled and soon the _Sea Duck_ was landing on the old airfield that used to be part of Goldwing & Stein. The police was already in the place. Along with someone else.

Standing with the cops and talking with Bonnie, was the tiger, Shere Khan himself.

Baloo, Rebecca, Kit, Molly and Jon came out of the yellow cargo plane and came to meet the tycoon, who was standing by the pontoon, looking at Jones.

- Mr. Jones - Khan said - this young lady has told us and the police quite an intriguing story about how you are directly responsible for the loss of a prototype and blueprints that belonged to Khan Industries...

- M-Mr Khan! Don't believe that tramp! It's a lie! I'm a hero, I tried to save the prototype from them! - the rat squealed.

- 'scuse us, Khan, buddy - Baloo said - How about we go for a scenic trip over Cape Suzette? I think it may help your Mr. Jones see things better.

Khan smiled - That sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. Baloo - and as tiger and bear walked to the plane, Jones burst out.

- NOOO WAIT! I DID IT, I DID IT! I TRIED TO STEAL THE PLANE AND THE BLUEPRINTS! I DID IT! PLEEEASE LET ME DOWN! - the rat pleaded.

- Gentlemen, I guess he has just confessed. - Rebecca smiled - and also, we were all witnesses. We were approaching the airfield and we saw him flying the plane while Jon here was hanging on the wing and trying to stop him.

- And I would have succeeded if it weren't for those damn kids and...OW! - Before he finished, the police had fished him all bundled in the parachute and thrown him in their truck.

Meanwhile, Jon smiled at Bonnie, who literally came running at him and pounced, nearly knocking the shaken accountant down - You did it! When I saw the plane explode I thought you...you..

- Can't...breathe...- he gasped as she was squeezing him.

- Oh! Sorry! - she smiled and eased her grip

- Mr. Goldwing...- Khan said as he stood next to them. The accountant looked serious at the tycoon.

- Mr. Khan. - he simply said.

- It is a shame what happened... to lose the prototype and the blueprints. However, I understand that you have tried to protect my property and risked your life to do so. I am thankful for your efforts and am willing to offer a compensation for your troubles.

Jon looked at Bonnie and then at Baloo, Rebecca and Kit.

- Mr. Khan...- he started - as an accountant, if I may...I would suggest that your company's efforts...should move from the goods transportation to other business...

Khan half-smiled and looked around - Indeed...I believe that this old factory has potential, after some required updates and reforms...if there was one secret plane hidden here, who knows what other treasures it may hide.

- Well thought Mr. Khan - Jon smiled, and for what was probably the first time ever, the tycoon and the accountant shook hands.

- _Higher for Hirer...later -_

The _Sea Duck_ touched down gracefully and came to a stop by the docks. Baloo stepped out of the plane and yawned.

- Man...another night awake! First pirates and now this! - he groaned, but Rebecca stepped out behind him and nudged his big belly.

- As if you have NEVER stayed awake all night at Louie's! - she giggled!

- Hey, but that was having FUN! Not fishing accountants outta the sky! - He retorted.

The back cargo hatch opened and Jon came out pushing his motorcycle, with Bonnie by his side and Kit following back.

- There is one thing I don't get - Kit started and all eyes were on him. Kit simply pointed at the mysterious black and silver motorcycle - That!

Jon took a deep breath, as he knew where this was going.

- Well, Books...kiddo is right - Baloo added - see...we actually _saw_ you and Bonnie in your ride and...man, you raced and overtook a _plane!_ And that rat was going pretty fast before he took off too.

- And that button you told me to press - Bonnie joined.

- Alright, guys, you deserve to know...well, some answers I got today, myself...from this - the accountant said, pulling out a small envelope from his back pocket.

- What is that? - Rebecca asked.

- It was in the folder with the blueprints. It was the first thing I saw and since it had my name in it, I put in my pocket to read later - Jon answered - and I did read while we came back here.

- And what it says, Books? - Baloo asked curious.

- It's from...dad. - the golden bear whispered, opening the letter and reading it loud:

_To you, Wil, my boy._

_Kid, I have never told you this, but I have three hobbies in my life, one of them which I share with you: Inventing, Planes...and Motorcycles. I have created the WGZ1 engine for planes, but it was wild, unpredictable. With the WGZ1 prototype, I found out that the power was so strong that the engine would need to be built with special materials so it would not explode with the pressure. And turns out...far, far too expensive to be mass produced. I build an engine that would never be commercial. The plane was not built with those materials…so it could never be pushed to the limit. _

_But you, Wil, you are not a hobby...you are my son. And I'm very, very proud of you. Now, I don't have much time left...I wish we could have done more together. But I want to leave you something to remember your old man. You and I always loved motorcycles, so...yours I made by hand. My last gift to you. It is my finished invention and the materials used can stand anything. The plane and the blueprints are yours too..but they are just tokens. You were always a free spirit, even as a kid in your bicycle, while I was always too busy with work._

_I hope you are reading this now as a man, and that you have learned to be responsible and work, but still have fun. And hope that when you use our motorcycle, you think of your old man._

_Don't forget, my boy: Fly High and Clear Skies._

_Your Dad,_

_David._

There was a deep silence afterwards and Jon was smiling while staring down at the letter.

- I guess he would have been proud - Rebecca said breaking the silence.

- So the plane...- Kit half asked.

- It was never the final result. It was never his goal. - Jon said. -This was. - He walked to the motorcycle and opened the left panel under the tank that gave access to the engine and, once exposed, there was the Goldwing Logo, without the S of Stein, and printed on the engine: WGZ-2

- WGZ? - Baloo asked.

Jon chuckled - Wilson Goldwing Zero Two. Go figure dad. Been using that bike for years because I helped dad build it when I was a teen and used the high speed button a few times, but I did not understand _what_ it meant. I didn't know exactly why dad made it that way, and now I do. THIS is his legacy.

- And Khan does not...and never will - Rebecca said.

- No...that chapter is really over. - Jon sighed with relief.

Then they were all startled by a car pulling up before _Higher for Hire_. The door opened and a penguin in a suit came out.

- Mr. Bright? - Rebecca blinked

- Ah, Miss Cunningham! - the penguin said, opening his wings - I have come to know if we can still negotiate that cargo deal!

Rebecca's jaw nearly fell and she smiled - Why, of course Mr. Bright! But...I believed that you had a contract with someone else?

- Oh, indeed, but it appears Khan industries is reformulating their whole cargo business and they simply cannot give me a guarantee when my cargo will be transported of even if it will be! I need a reliable service! - the penguin said, apparently outraged.

- Well, Mr. Bright, we at _Higher for Hire_ always guarantee that your cargo WILL be delivered! Why don't we step into my office so we can discuss it? - She said, opening the door to the small office.

- I would be delighted to! - Mr. Bright smiled and walked in.

- Aw, man! - Baloo grumbled. - There goes those days off...

- There are always the Tuesdays and Fridays at Louie's, Baloo - Bonnie said smiling.

And the week passed, and Friday came.

_Louie's_ was full again. The small business and independent pilots cheering , brawling, yelling and eating and drinking thanks to their new cargo contracts.

Sitting at the counter were Baloo, Rebecca, Kit and Jon.

- Baloo ma man! And Kit - Louie grinned and high fived the pilot bear with his right hand and Kit with his left foot - And my lovely Rebecca, always charmed - He said taking Rebecca's right hand and kissing it - And there you are again, Books! Next time you think on running away I'm gonna send my friends here to have a chat with you! - Louie pointed at his mountain sized bouncer gorillas, which made Jon swallow deeply.

- Ah, no need to Louie...I am home now and not going anywhere - the accountant said.

- That's what I wanted to hear, man, coz I got something to show you! - The monkey said and pulled a blanket from a wall to reveal it full of logos of aircraft manufactures and pictures of the airplanes. The title on top said "The best plane makers in the World".

And on a top spot, there was the photo Kit had found on _Flyboy_, with Jon's dad and him as a kid, with the Goldwing Logo by it.

- Aw...Louie...man...- Jon said. - That's...gee...thanks man. - Jon said as he high-fived the bar owner.

- You are welcome kid! Now, if you guys excuse me - Louie grinned as he jumped off the counter and swung his way to the stage.

- Welcome, welcome ladies and gentlemen pilots and accountants and business ladies and navigators and good looking people! - the monkey announced - You know she is here again, and you have seen her before, but she will, as always, make your hearts stop, make your hats jump and make you all think you can fly without wings! A big applause for...The Lady in Green!

The lights dimmed, the spotlights illuminated the stage and the curtain opened...and there she was again...the silly cocker spaniel girl who wanted to be a pilot, completely transformed in her sparkly green dress, her gloves and those ears cascading on her shoulders, swooning and enchanting everyone in the bar with her angelical voice.

She sang a song about Love not recognized...Love mistaken as friendship, that was much stronger than anything. Rebecca and Baloo could not help glancing at each other and blushing.

Jon however...was in a trance. He was gone. His brown eyes were fixed on the stage the very moment the curtains opened, and even after the music was over, that the whole house was wild with applause, even after the curtains had closed and she had left, he still gazed as if she was there.

- Calling Mr. Books! Do you Copy! - Baloo yelled at his side, making him pop out of the spell.

- Wha?! - the accountant gasped, which got everyone laughing.

- Don't worry kid, you're not the first one to fall in her trance! - Louie laughed.

- Not the FIRST one? - Rebecca whispered, glaring at Baloo.

- Hey, Boss lady, the kid has talent, but huh, student/teacher, you know? - The pilot defended himself.

- Yeah, right! Suuuuuure Baloo! And your eyes were not on the stage as everyone else! - She said, giving the big bear a nudge.

- Okay, boys, hit it! - Louie yelled at the band, and a slow dancing tune started. Baloo and Rebecca stopped arguing, and the big bear cleared his throat.

- Ahm...Hum...Rebecca...hum...would you...ahmm...- he stuttered.

The business woman smiled and offered her hand - Delighted to, Baloo. But you are not out of the hook, buster! - she grinned as he took her hand and they started dancing.

Jon, meanwhile, walked outside to the beach, to take in the fresh air. Last time he was here he was going away forever...and now...he has found home.

- You still owe me one dance. - he heard from behind him, the angelic voice that let him know it was her before he turned.

But when he turned around...there she was...still in her sparkling green dress, her ears flowing with the wind, her bare paws on the sand. She was beautiful.

- I thought an accountant would remember to pay his debts - She smiled and offered her hand.

- With interest...- he smiled and he took her hand.

And under the full moon and the starry skies, cooed by the soft sounds of the band playing inside, holding each other in their arms, they danced without a care in the world...

...not even stopping when someone eventually drank too much and tried to dance with Rebecca and was sent flying through the lattice wall of the bar by Baloo's fist, which resulted in a huge bar fight, somehow ending with gorilla birds dashing out of the bar screaming as one of the pilots ran after them, and one of Louie's big ape bouncers screaming while being carried away by Plane Jane with promises of eternal happiness.

But for now, that's...

_The End._


End file.
